


In The Sea of Souls

by veselko



Series: Persona 5 Snippets [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Arsene being a drama queen, Gen, Mementos (?), Personas, Sea of Souls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veselko/pseuds/veselko
Summary: Anon Tumblr Prompt: There was no story where Orpheus, Izanagi and Arsène conversed and interacted with each other. It was always their other halves. Considering that they resided within the Sea of Souls, I think the chance of them meeting was much higher than Minato, Yu and Akira. I wished someone would/could write a story about them.





	In The Sea of Souls

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve never played P3 or P4, but I read Wikia pages and lore for the Personas. Arsene will definitely have more flamboyance because he’s the one with an actual book of quotes and personality I can gleam, but I think I’ve got the hang of this. Let me fulfill your wish, anon. It’s really short and probably not exactly what you asked for…but let me fulfill it!

Gentle chiming notes floated in the air, like bubbles that travel further and faster than actual bubbles. The acoustics of the area created an eerie echo of the sounds, but it was a beautiful song nonetheless.

When the last musical tone quieted, an applause was heard.

“Fancy seeing you gentlemen here,” Arsene emerged from the darkest shadows and approached the two god personas.

“You know very well that we’re always here,” Izanagi rolled his eyes. “What brings you to our humble corner of the world?”

“Can I not visit as a friend?” Arsene replied blithely.

“I would not call you a friend,” Orpheus huffed, turning his face away.

“I am hurt!” Arsene gasped, holding a clawed hand to his chest. “What have I done to warrant such a claim?!”

“I do believe he’s referring to that one time you stole his lyre,” Izanagi chuckled, amused. “You need to respect the property of others, Gentleman Thief.”

“I do respect property,” Arsene argued earnestly. “I just tend to respect it more when it is in my possession.”

“You should learn a thing or two from your summoner and practice restraint then,” Izanagi chastised. “He at least knows when not to cross boundaries.”

“I rectify my mistakes well enough by myself. Why do you think he has his lyre back?” Arsene retorted. “And my summoner is every inch the thief I am. He is more likely to learn from me than I, him.”

“Such arrogance,” Orpheus sighed.

“Arrogance?!” Arsene voiced, affronted. “It is mere confidence!”

“You would do well without it,” Orpheus rolled his eyes.

“You’re asking too much,” Arsene sniffed.

The dynamics between the gods and the thief were…strange, to say the least. They spent most of their time arguing with each other—in which Arsene was most likely the one provoking the other two—but among the vast sea of souls, they had more in common than people would think.

One just had to look closer, deeper into the unknown, and they would come to realize their fates were tied, entwined in parallel happenstance.


End file.
